Teenage Mutant Ninja Titans
by Sonic Fan 011
Summary: Donnie's portal gun has sent him and his brothers to a world they've never gone to before: Jump City. Now they have to seek help from another hero team, the Teen Titans as well as a connection for two who are so alike when it comes to anger. But when there's evil lurking about, they'll have no choice but to team up. Will they be able to set aside their differences?
1. Mutation in Jump City

**Hello everybody. I'm back with a brand new story. But this one is different. This is actually my first non-Sonic crossover. Instead, this is a crossover between my two favorite hero teams. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Teen Titans. Before you ask, I'm using the 2012 version of the turtles so don't expect me to use the new ones. But let me explain why this is my first non-Sonic crossover. While I love doing Sonic crossovers, I just want to take a break from doing them right now. Plus I had a whole new idea. So here it is. But again, my first non-Sonic crossover so AD won't appear in this story. Sorry. Oh and by the way. Raph will also have a double identity as the Nightwatcher in this story too since well. Why not? Anyways. Let's get started.**

It was a normal, typical day for the Ninja Turtles. The one in the orange mask was playing video games, the one in the red mask was practicing fighting. Meanwhile the one in the blue mask was doing his normal meditating. Then the one in the purple mask came in.

Donatello: "Hey guys. Wanna see what I invented?"

Raphael: "What did you invent this time, dorko?"

The one in the orange mask turned his game system off.

Michelangelo: "This better be good, Don."

Leonardo: "Guys. Please. Explain Donnie."

Donatello: "I'll just show you guys."

Donatello used his portal gun to open a portal.

Michelangelo: "Whoa! A portal!"

Raphael: "Let's go in it!"

Leonardo: "Raph! Don't...!"

Raphael jumped in the portal anyway.

Michelangelo: "Sweet!"

Leonardo: "Mikey! Don't!"

Michelangelo jumped in the portal anyway as well as Donatello.

Leonardo sighed.

Leonardo: "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

Leonardo jumped in the portal and it closes.

Meanwhile, in Jump City, it was a normal, quiet crime free day. When a portal opened and out popped the four turtles all falling on the ground, groaning in pain. They all eventually get up.

Michelangelo: "Whoa."

Raphael: "Donnie! Where the shell are we?!"

Donatello: "I...I don't know!"

Leonardo: "Well wherever it is, we certainly aren't in New York City anymore."

Michelangelo sniffed the air.

Michelangelo: "Is that pizza?"

Michelangelo ran to follow the pizza smell but Leonardo stopped him.

Leonardo: "Not now, Mikey."

Raphael: "Is there anyone who can help us? Just anyone?"

Just then, an alien flew by.

Michelangelo: "Maybe she can."

Leonardo: "Excuse me. Miss."

Starfire: "Hmm? Oh. Hello. How may I help you?"

Leonardo: "Do you know where we are by chance?"

Starfire: "You're in Jump City."

Leonardo: "I knew it wasn't New York."

Raphael: "Well I don't mean to be rude but do you know where we can stay for a while?"

Donatello: "Yeah. I may need somewhere to fix my portal gun."

Starfire: "Of course. Would the Titans Tower be okay?"

Leonardo: "That'll be fine. By the way. Name's Leonardo but you can call me Leo."

Raphael: "Raphael by I go by Raph."

Donatello: "Donatello but call me Donnie."

Michelangelo: "Michelangelo but they call me Mikey."

Starfire: "I am Starfire of the Teen Titans. Do you wish to be my friends?"

Leonardo shrugged.

Leonardo: "Sure. Why not?"

Starfire: "Joy!"

Starfire grabbed Leonardo by a crushing hug.

Leonardo: "Ack! Can't...breathe!"

Raphael just laughed at Leonardo being crushed with a hug.

Starfire dropped Leonardo on the ground.

Starfire: "Follow me to the Titans Tower."

Starfire flew back to the Tower with the four Turtles following behind.

Raphael giggled at Leonardo's experience.

Raphael: "Way to go smooth with the ladies, Leo."

Leonardo: "Shut up, Raph."

Raphael: "Whatever."

Leonardo and Raphael followed behind Starfire and their other two brothers.

**And I think I'll end it off here for now. So next chapter, they'll meet the rest of the Titans as well as Raph's love life and double identity. I also plan to have Slade appear in the story as well as Blackfire.** **I don't know. It depends. I also plan to have Master Splinter appear in the story too. Anyways. I'll be done here. I'm out. See you next time. :)**


	2. The Nightwatcher

**Hello everybody. I'm back with the second chapter of my TMNT/Teen Titans crossover. As you guys can tell by the title, the Nightwatcher makes his first appearance in the story. So yeah. Raph has a double identity that he didn't tell anyone about so this should be good. Let's get started.**

The turtles made it to the Titans Tower. They all look in amazement, except for Raphael, who just shrugged. He wasn't very impressed.

Michelangelo: "Whoa."

Donatello: "This place is big."

Leonardo: "A lot bigger than the sewers. That's for sure."

Starfire: "Robin! We have new visitors!"

Then, the leader of the Titans, Robin, came up to greet them.

Robin: "Hello...weird mutant turtles."

Leonardo: "We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Raphael: "What he said."

Donatello: "Is there a place where I can work on my portal gun?"

Robin: "Yes. There is. Follow me."

Robin and Starfire then lead Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo to a room to who knows where while Raphael stayed behind to explore the tower a little bit. He then went into the hallway.

Raphael: "Hmm. This place is pretty big. I'll admit."

Raphael then noticed the door to one of the rooms opened.

Raphael: "Someone's not so secret with this room."

Raphael entered the room and looked around a little bit.

Raphael: "This is SO creepy on so many levels."

Then, a half human and half demon sorceress entered the room.

Raven: "Why are you in my room?"

Raphael: "Ah!"

Raphael jumped a little.

Raphael: "Sorry. I didn't know this was your room."

Raven: "No one goes in my room! Please leave!"

Raphael: "Okay okay. I'll go. Jeez."

Raphael then leaves the room.

Raphael: "What a temper on that girl. Almost as bad as me."

Raven: "Wait."

Raphael stopped walking.

Raphael: "Yeah?"

Raven: "You have anger issues too?"

Raphael: "Puh-shaw. Yeah. All the time. Why?"

Raven: "Cause I do too."

Raphael: "I can tell."

Raven: "Come in."

Raven went into her room.

Raphael got confused at first but shrugged and went in anyway.

Raphael: "Name's Raphael but my brothers call me Raph. What do they call you?"

Raven: "Raven."

Raphael: "Raven? Like the bird. Hehe. Who knew you were named after a bird?"

Raven: "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Raphael: "Maybe."

Raven: "Well thanks."

Raphael: "No problem."

Both Raven and Raphael looked away from each other, blushing a little.

Hours later, it was nighttime and Raphael is already out in the town, disguised as his alter ego, the Nightwatcher, waiting for a crime to happen. Then, a bunch of teens known as the HIVE 5 came out of the bank with money.

Nightwatcher: "Perfect."

The Nightwatcher revved up his motorcycle and went after the HIVE 5.

Nightwatcher: "You Knuckleheads have some serious business to be here, robbing banks."

Jinx: "Who are you?"

Gizmo: "Yeah you fuzzball!"

The Nightwatcher grabbed both Jinx and Gizmo.

Nightwatcher: "I'm the Nightwatcher. Pleasure to meet you, scums."

The Nightwatcher trapped all of the HIVE 5 with his chains and returned the money to the bank respectively.

Nightwatcher: "One mission done. Hehe. I should do this more often."

The Nightwatcher went off somewhere when he was suddenly met up with Raven. He went up to her and tapped her shoulder.

Nightwatcher: "Hi."

Raven jumped up.

Raven: "AH!"

Raven threw a random baseball bat at the Nightwatcher, who catches it.

Nightwatcher: "Don't be scared, miss. I'm not gonna hurt you. Promise."

Raven: "Sorry. You just scared me. That's all."

Nightwatcher: "Sorry. I just saw you and I just wanted to say hi."

Raven: "I understand, sir."

Nightwatcher: "Hehe. Cool."

Raven suddenly felt a little skeptical about the Nightwatcher.

Raven: "Raph? Is that you in there?"

Nightwatcher: "I don't know what you're...Aw man. How did you know?"

Raven: "Pretty obvious. The sound of your voice."

The Nightwatcher sighed and takes his helmet off, revealing himself as none other than Raphael.

Raphael: "It was that obvious, huh?"

Raven nodded.

Raphael: "Well yeah. I am. But you must tell no one, Rae. I just want to keep it a secret."

Raven: "Swear, Raph. I wouldn't do that to you."

Raphael: "Cool. You wanna grab a bite to eat while we're out?"

Raven: "I'd love to."

Raphael and Raven went off to grab something to eat.

While they were there, they had a little chat.

Raven: "What made you want to be the Nightwatcher?"

Raphael: "I just felt that I wanted to go solo with this hero thing sometimes. I mean if my brothers found out about it, they'd make me give it up."

Raven: "They shouldn't do that. They shouldn't make you give up something you love."

Raphael: "Exactly. That's why I'm afraid to tell them. What's worse is what if your friends found out?"

Raven: "I'm sure they'd be okay with it. Besides Beast Boy talks about going solo all the time."

Raphael: "I can see where he's coming from."

Raphael looked at his Nightwatcher helmet.

Raphael: "Besides going solo is what I've dreamed most and I finally get to live it. Plus now that Shredder is dead, I can finally live the dream."

Raphael suddenly heard someone pulling a crime.

Raphael: "Trouble."

He puts his Nightwatcher helmet back on and got on his motorcycle. He looked at Raven.

Nightwatcher: "If it's not too much trouble Rae, you can come along too."

Raven: "Sure thing, Nightwatcher. Hehe. I'm gonna have to get used to calling you that."

Nightwatcher: "It'll be okay."

Raven got on the back of Nightwatcher's motorcycle.

Nightwatcher: "Hang on tight."

Raven puts her arms around the Nightwatcher's waists as he revved up his motorcycle.

Nightwatcher: "Here we go!"

Nightwatcher rode off to stop crime with Raven on the back of his motorcycle.

**And I think I'll end it off here. This took me hours to type so I'm sick of typing. And before any of you asks where Raph grabbed his Nightwatcher outfit, I don't know. Plus I just felt that this story would be cool if the Nightwatcher is part of it. And it looks like Raven is the first person to find out about Raph's double identity. So next chapter, The Ninja Turtles (and Nightwatcher) meet Slade for the first time. And Master Splinter appears to help the two teams. Anyways. I'm done here. I'm out. Till next time, bye! :)**


	3. The New Enemy

**Hey everybody. I'm back with the third chapter of my TMNT/Teen Titans crossover. This is the chapter where the Turtles (and Nightwatcher) meet Slade for the first time. And Master Splinter's first appearance in the story. Alive, not dead. Besides the Turtles will be nothing without their sensai. Anyway. I'm blabbering on. Let's get the chapter started.**

The Nightwatcher and Raven arrived at the destination. The Nightwatcher got off his motorcycle and was met up with Jinx and Gizmo. Again.

Nightwatcher: "Ugh. You two again? Didn't I take care of you like hours ago?"

Gizmo: "Nice to see you too, metal butt."

Jinx noticed Raven on the Nightwatcher's motorcycle.

Jinx: "What's one of the Titans doing without the other Titans?"

Raven: "That's none of your business!"

The Nightwatcher trapped Jinx with his chains.

Nightwatcher: "You better leave her alone."

The Nightwatcher pulled Jinx away from Raven.

Raven watched as the Nightwatcher tied up Jinx and Gizmo.

Minutes later, The Nightwatcher successfully defeated Jinx and Gizmo.

Nightwatcher: "Now I better not see you two cause trouble again."

The Nightwatcher walked to his motorcycle, seeing Raven was waiting for him.

Raven: "That was amazing, Nightwatcher."

Nightwatcher: "Eh. It's no big. Ready to go?"

Raven nodded.

The Nightwatcher got on his motorcycle and revved it up as they went back to the Tower for a rest. They arrived at the tower, only to find the rest of the Titans and Raphael's brothers already waiting for them and they look seriously mad, except for Donatello, who is in another room working on his portal gun.

Raphael then took his Nightwatcher helmet off.

Raphael: "Uh...hi?"

Raven: "Is there something wrong?"

Robin: "Yes. There is. Why didn't you tell us you two were out fighting crimes without us?!"

Leonardo: "And Raph! What were you thinking?!"

Raphael: "That is not my fault! Don't turn this around on me!"

Raven: "We didn't know!"

Robin: "Well you could've told us you went to stop crimes!"

Raphael: "Hey buddy! Don't blame her! Leave her out of this!"

Robin: "Who do you think you are? Her boyfriend suddenly?"

Raphael blushed extremely.

Raphael: "NO! I am not!"

Robin suddenly heard a crime alert.

Starfire: "Robin..."

Beast Boy: "We have company, dude."

Robin sees who it is.

Robin: "Slade."

Leonardo: "Who?"

Beast Boy: "Bad guy. Real bad."

Leonardo: "Oh."

Robin: "You two got off easy. Let's go. Titans. Turtles."

They all leave the Tower.

Michelangelo: "Come on Don! We gotta go!"

Donatello: "Coming!"

The two teams then arrive at an abandoned building.

Michelangelo: "Where's he at?"

Donatello: "Who?"

Michelangelo: "The bad guy we're supposed to fight. Duh."

Cyborg: "He's around here somewhere."

Robin suddenly stopped everyone from walking further, causing them all to bump into each other.

Leonardo: "Hey. What gives?"

Slade appeared out of the shadows.

Slade: "Hello Titans. I see you made new friends."

Robin: "What do you want, Slade? I thought we got rid of you when Team Sonic was here."

Slade: "Well you didn't do a very good job now, did you?"

Robin: "We'll see about that. Titans GO!"

The Titans except Raven went to fight Slade.

Leonardo: "Let's go boys."

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo went to help the Titans.

Raphael stayed behind to make sure Raven is safe.

Raven: "Raph. You don't have to do this."

Raphael: "Yes I do, Rae. If I don't, then that guy will grab you."

Slade suddenly eyed Raphael and Raven.

Slade: "Perfect."

Slade charged his power up and aimed at Raphael.

Raven: "Raph! Look out!"

Raphael held Raven and jumped up to dodge the energy ball.

Raphael: "Ha! Is that all you got?"

Slade scowled at Raphael.

Slade: "Why you little...!"

Slade ran towards Raphael.

Raven: "Raph!"

Raphael held Raven tighter.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure stopped Slade from getting to Raven and Raphael with his stick.

Everyone looked at the mysterious figure.

Raphael: "Hey buddy! What gives?"

The figure took his hood off, revealing himself as Master Splinter.

Splinter: "Do you think I would leave my sons all alone with their new friends and a mad man, Raphael?"

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo: "Sensai!"

Splinter nodded.

Splinter: "Now go! All of you!"

Leonardo: "But what about you, Father?"

Splinter: "Don't worry about me, Leonardo. I'll be fine."

Leonardo: "Hai sensai. Let's go guys."

The Turtles and Titans the leave.

Raphael: "Be careful, sensai."

Splinter nodded and fights off Slade himself.

Then, after Slade is defeated, Splinter ran out to greet everyone.

Leonardo: "Sensai. How did you find us?"

Splinter: "I found one of Donatello's portal guns and made myself a portal to this world. That's how, Leonardo."

Raphael: "Well what do you know? Donnie's lame inventions actually are useful for once."

Donatello glared at Raphael.

Donatello: "Very funny, Raph."

Beast Boy: "This calls for a celebration."

Michelangelo and Beast Boy: "PIZZA PARTY!"

Everyone else, except Splinter, Raphael, Raven and Leonardo shrugged.

Robin: "Let's do it."

They all head back to the tower to have pizza.

Raphael followed behind.

Raven: "Wait. Raph."

Raphael turned around.

Raphael: "Yeah?"

Raven: "I never got to say this but thanks."

Raphael shrugged.

Raphael: "Sure. Besides he was lucky Splinter showed up."

Raven: "Hehe. I know but still. You didn't have to protect me."

Raphael: "Yeah I did. Only cause I wanted to."

Raphael followed everyone else back to the tower.

Raven chuckled at Raphael's remark.

Raven: "Raph is one tough guy. That I've ever met."

Raven flew to catch up with Raphael back to the tower.

**And I think I will end it off here but one quick thing first. I'm sorry to say that I won't be adding in April O'Neil or Casey Jones in my story. But let me explain why. It's because I wanted this story to be only with the Turtles and Splinter interacting with the Titans. Nothing against them. I just want this story to have only The Turtles and Splinter interacting with the Titans. And the Nightwatcher too. So those are the only characters I want for this crossover. Only Splinter, the Turtles and the Nightwatcher. Okay. Now that's that cleared up, I'm out. Another thing. I also might add the Nightwatcher in my TMNT/Sonic crossover in the future sometime. I don't know. It depends on how much I use him in this story. Okay. I'm done here. I'm out. Till next time, bye! :)**


	4. Kidnapped

**Hey everyone. I'm back with the fourth chapter of this Teen Titans/TMNT crossover. I shouldn't say much so let's get the chapter started.**

It has been a few weeks since Slade has been defeated and everything has been pretty quiet and crime free. Beast Boy and Michelangelo were playing video games against each other, Cyborg was lifting weights, Leonardo and Robin were having leader talk, Starfire was helping Donatello fix his portal gun. Splinter, however, was meditating when Raven came to join him.

Raven: "Splinter?"

Splinter opened one eye.

Splinter: "Yes young Raven?"

Raven: "Could I join you in meditation?"

Splinter nodded.

Splinter: "Go right ahead, young one."

Raven joined Splinter in meditation.

Minutes later, Raphael came to get Raven.

Raphael: "Oh. Hey sensei."

Splinter nodded and left the room.

Raven: "Hey Raph. Nightwatcher business?"

Raphael: "Yeah. I saw a report of a robbery. Wanna come with me?"

Raven: "Sure."

Then, it was revealed that it was Jinx who robbed a jewelry store.

Jinx: "This is fun."

Then, Jinx is trapped with chains.

Jinx: "Huh? Not again!"

The chains lifted Jinx to the roof, where she was met with the Nightwatcher again.

Nightwatcher: "Didn't I take care of you a few weeks ago?"

Jinx: "Yeah. Well I'm back. What are you gonna do about it, Dark Prince?"

Nightwatcher grabbed Jinx by the shirt.

Nightwatcher: "Wow. I'm very disappointed in you, Knucklehead. Guess night school's in session."

Jinx noticed Raven again.

Jinx: "And why are you running around with Dark Prince here?"

Raven: "It's none of your business."

Nightwatcher threw Jinx to the ground, causing her to run off with the jewelry.

Nightwatcher saw Jinx running away with the jewelry.

Nightwatcher: "Hey! You get back here!"

The Nightwatcher ran after Jinx, leaving Raven alone for the first time.

Raven sighed.

Raven: "Alone for the first time."

Raven suddenly feels something or rather, see someone.

Raven: "Huh? Who's there?"

No surprise, Slade is back again.

Slade: "Hello Raven."

Raven: "S-Slade. I thought Splinter defeated you!"

Slade: "I beg to differ but that rat was no match for me."

Raven: "What do you want?"

Slade: "Isn't it simple? YOU!"

Slade grabbed Raven and ran away, kidnapping her.

The Nightwatcher came to the jewelry store to return the jewelry.

Nightwatcher: "That scum had it coming."

The Nightwatcher suddenly heard Raven screaming.

Nightwatcher: "Oh no. RAVEN!"

The Nightwatcher climbed to the roof and saw he was too late. Raven was gone. He took his helmet off and he took Raven's communicator.

Raphael: "No...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Raphael punched the ground out of anger.

Raphael: "Why couldn't I save her?"

Raphael panted.

Raphael: "I have to save her. No excuses."

Raphael suddenly ran off to find Slade and get Raven back.

Meanwhile in the tower, everything was all quiet.

Leonardo: "Where is Raph at? He wouldn't be gone this long."

Donatello: "He's doing his usual, you know."

Beast Boy hung up his communicator after trying to call Raven.

Beast Boy: "Raven's not answering her communicator."

Suddenly, a crime alert sounded.

Michelangelo: "Uh guys? We have trouble."

Everyone, excluding Splinter, went to see what the crime is.

Robin: "Slade again?"

Donatello: "Wow. Doesn't that guy ever give up?"

Leonardo: "What do you expect Donnie? He's the bad guy. Bad guys never give up."

Robin: "Okay. This may be the first time we've ever worked together as a whole team. So let's do this! TITANS GO!"

The Titans went off to fight Slade.

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo looked back at Splinter.

Splinter: "Be careful, my sons."

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo: "Hai Sensei."

Then, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo went to follow the Titans.

**And I think that'll be it for the chapter. So next chapter, they'll be fighting Slade. Again and save Raven. That is if Raph doesn't get to her in time. Okay. I'm blabbering on again. So the next chapter will be the Turtles and Titans working together to fight Slade and save Raven. So please look forward to it. I'm out. Till next time, bye! :)**


	5. Raph vs Slade

**Hey everybody. I'm back with the 5th chapter, where Raph has his very first solo battle with Slade. I was going to put all four turtles and the Titans but I thought "Maybe Raph should battle Slade on his own.". So there. Anyways. Let's get started.**

Raphael was running to stop Slade from kidnapping Raven. But he was too late. He sighed.

Raphael: "This is all my fault."

Just then, his brothers and the rest of the Titans caught up with him.

Leonardo: "Raph. We came when we heard."

Raphael: "Guys. It's all my fault."

Robin: "No. It's not, Raph. Don't even think that."

Raphael: "But it is, Robin. If I hadn't left her alone..."

Starfire grabbed both of Raphael's shoulder and shook him.

Starfire: "Don't even say that, Raph! You did not know he was back! Please don't blame yourself for letting Raven get kidnapped!"

Raphael pushed Starfire's hands away from his shoulders.

Raphael: "But it is, Star. This is my..."

Donatello: "Why are we wasting time? We got a girl to save!"

Raphael: "No. You don't. Leave it to me. I'll get her back."

Beast Boy: "Are you sure, dude?"

Raphael nodded.

Raphael: "Yeah. Let me take care of him. I have to do what is right."

Cyborg: "Okay but good luck. Slade is the most toughest villain the Titans ever fought."

Raphael nodded.

Raphael: "Don't worry about me, Cy. I'll be fine."

Michelangelo ran over and hugged Raphael.

Michelangelo: "Good luck, brother."

Raphael pushed Michelangelo away from him.

Raphael: "Don't worry, little brother. I'll be back before you know it."

Raphael smiled as he entered Slade's lair.

Meanwhile...

Raven was struggling to break free.

Slade: "Struggle all you want, Raven. There will no one to save you now."

Raphael: "Wanna bet, metal face?"

Slade looked to see Raphael, with the wind blowing through him.

Slade: "Impossible!"

Raven: "Raph!"

Raphael jumped down and landed on his feet with his two sais in position.

Raphael: "Time to take back what's mine!"

Slade: "Fine then. You wanna play? LET'S PLAY!"

Raphael charged at Slade, ready to attack him with Slade doing the same.

Raphael was throwing punches and kicks at Slade.

When it looked like Slade was defeated, Raphael smirked.

Raphael: "In your face."

But Slade wasn't defeated.

Raphael: "Wha...WHAT?!"

Slade punched Raphael, sending him flying in the air and hitting a wall.

Raphael grunted.

Raphael: "Man. I thought I couldn't beat him."

Slade: "I beg to differ Raphael but your time is OVER!"

Raven: "RAPH!"

Just then, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo broke in.

Leonardo: "Hate to rain on your parade, Slade but the person who's leaving is you."

Donatello twirled his bo staff.

Donatello: "Yeah!"

Raphael: "Guys. You don't need to..."

Michelangelo: "Raph. You can go free Raven while we take care of metal face."

Raphael nodded and ran to free Raven.

Raven: "Raph..."

Raphael: "Let's get outta here, Rae."

Raven nodded and they both ran out while Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo fight Slade, which leaves him defeated, yet again.

Slade: "This is not over, Turtles! I will have my revenge! REVENGE!"

Slade then disappears.

Leonardo: "Too easy. Let's go guys."

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo leave the lair.

Back at the tower, the Turtles made it back.

Raven was on the roof thinking when Raphael came to join her.

Raphael: "Hey."

Raven: "Hey."

Raphael sits next to Raven.

Raphael: "You okay now?"

Raven: "Yeah. Thanks Raph. For rescuing me."

Raphael: "Hey. It's no problem. Hehe."

Raven hugged Raphael and he hugged back.

Raven: "Raph. Please don't ever leave me alone like that again."

Raphael: "I'm not going to. After that night."

Raven smiled.

Raven: "Good. I was really scared."

Raphael: "I know."

Raven and Raphael then spent the night on the roof chatting.

**And I think that will be it. Next chapter will be Splinter and the Turtles going back to their own home. Yeah. Sadly, I'm putting an end to this story. I know I said I planned to have Blackfire appear in the story too but to be honest, this story isn't exactly, I don't know. I might make a sequel. I might. It's just I've been focusing on my Sonic/Code Lyoko crossover story lately, which, in my opinion, is getting more attention than this story. Meaning I have more ideas for that story than this one. And I have planned to make a sequel to Team Sonic meets Teen Titans, which is also why I'm putting this story to an end. Okay. I'm done here. Till next time, bye! :)**


	6. Back to New York

**Hey everybody. Well this is it. The finale to Teenage Mutant Ninja Titans. The Turtles and Splinter go back to their own home in New York. Okay. Let's get started.**

A few days later, after Slade was defeated, the Turtles and Splinter are ready to go home. Donatello fixed his portal gun and the Titans have met them on the roof of the tower to say goodbye to their new friends.

Starfire: "Will we meet again, friend turtles?"

Leonardo: "One day, Star. One day."

Beast Boy: "Well I'm gonna miss you guys."

Michelangelo: "We'll miss you guys too, dude."

Robin: "Thank you guys for your help."

Leonardo: "Hey. It's no problem. If Slade ever comes back, you know who to call."

Robin: "Yeah. We do."

Leonardo and Robin shook hands, having officially respect for each other as leaders.

Raphael and Raven were having their last chat.

Raven: "What are you gonna do without me now? With your Nightwatcher business?"

Raphael: "Hey. Don't worry about me, Rae. I'll be fine. Besides bad guys got nothin on me."

Raven chuckled and hugged Raphael.

Raven: "I'm gonna miss you, Raph."

Raphael hugged Raven back.

Raphael: "I'll miss you too."

Donatello opened a portal back to their home.

Cyborg: "Well it's been fun, guys. Adios."

Cyborg held out his fist for a fist bump, which Donatello returned happily.

Donatello: "See you guys on the flip side. Come on guys."

Donatello jumped into the portal.

Michelangelo: "Hey BB. The next time you beat a high score on Mega Monkeys 4, give me the deets."

Beast Boy: "Will do, Mikey."

Michelangelo jumped into the portal.

Leonardo: "Well guys. See you later. It's been fun."

Leonardo gave the Titans a salute goodbye and jumped into the portal.

Splinter was next but he was waiting for Raphael.

Splinter: "Come on, Raphael. We gotta go."

Raphael: "Coming, sensei."

Raphael and Raven hugged each other for the final time.

Raphael: "Bye, Rae. If anyone gives you any trouble, the Nightwatcher will always be there for you."

Raphael gave Raven a communicator for her to call the Nightwatcher.

Raphael: "I mean it."

Raven: "Thank you, Raph. Aka Nightwatcher."

Raphael chuckled.

Raphael: "No problem."

Raphael went to the portal and waved goodbye to his new friends and jumped into the portal.

Splinter bowed to the Titans.

Splinter: "Thank you all for this wonderful adventure."

Raven flew over to Splinter and hugged him.

Raven: "Goodbye, Splinter."

Splinter hugged Raven back.

Splinter: "Goodbye Raven."

Raven and Splinter let go of each other and Splinter went to the portal and jumped into it, closing it.

Robin: "Farewell. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

A few weeks later, back at New York, Raphael was out, disguised as his Nightwatcher alter ego, chasing bad guys.

Raphael, narrating: "Well happy ending. I made my very own friend who was so willing to keep my double identity a secret. But I soon realized she was also my best friend who always helps me with the Nightwatcher business. Here I am now, on duty. Now will I ever see her again? Maybe. Besides I told her if there's anybody giving her trouble, the Nightwatcher will always be there for her."

The Nightwatcher suddenly made a u turn to continue chasing bad guys, ending the whole adventure for our heroes.

**Well there you go. Happy ending. This is something I've been wanting to do for a while and I'm glad I got to do it. Now I can focus on my Sonic/Code Lyoko crossover and plan the sequel for Team Sonic meets Teen Titans. Okay. I'm done here. Till next time, bye! :)**


End file.
